


Friendship with an Expiry Date

by JadeEyedMonster



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Disney Channel - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), Tyrus is Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEyedMonster/pseuds/JadeEyedMonster
Summary: The power of TYRUS made me snap and write a whole fanfic series over three days. Enjoy!!!





	1. PROMO AND LINKS

###  A short summary that I wrote as the very first thing and it surprisingly still fits:

Cyrus is trying to get over his crush on TJ with the help of Iris. TJ is realizing his feelings for Cyrus with the help of Buffy. When TJ finally confesses, it takes Cyrus couple of steps and a look back to realize he might keep his crush and even have a chance of turning it into a relationship. Also discount blond guy and Iris being a motocross queen.

 **Chapter 1: Set the Scene:** _This one is for the deep dive into the drama and has all the feels of the Extended AMS3A Promo._

 **Chapter 2: Cyrus Has A Type:** _Cyrus gets his own muffin in this one and that’s about all for the happy parts, sorry._

 **Chapter 3: Friend in Need:** _Cyrus being a badass – all I have to say for this one._

 **Chapter 4: Revealing the Secrets with Iris** : _Who doesn’t like a good Cyrus coming out to Iris, she deserves that canon, their friendship deserves that canon._

 **Chapter 5: Cyrus’ Masterplan** : _I wrote this one half asleep/half bus-sick so the words are very spontaneous._

 **Chapter 6: TJ’s Biggest Fan** : _It’s the bittersweet lemon boy plot._

 **Chapter 7: Blond and Flirty** : _Cyrus meets biker boy (we love alliterations) Bill._

 **Chapter 8: Lonely Day of TJ Kippen** : _This is THE angst chapter. But at least Buffy is revealed as the biggest Tyrus shipper._

 **Chapter 9: Rehearse with Honesty** : _This chapter changed title so many times and now it fits perfectly._

 **Chapter 10: Finish the Scene** : _This is a direct continuation of Chapter 1 and thus get your promo gifs ready to compare the feels._

 **Chapter 11: Kiss the Scene** : _If you are one of those people who wants dessert at the beginning of supper this chapter is for you._

**Prologue: The Original Rant Before the Fic AKA Writer’s Notes**

**Epilogue: Chapter Guide and Writing Process**

 

Links to original tumblr posts:

[http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178784325926/ok-so-i-just-finished-the-fanfiction-mention-in](http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178784325926)/

<http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/tagged/tyrus-friendship-with-an-expiry-date>


	2. Chapter 1: Set the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Set the Scene: This one is for the deep dive into the drama and has all the feels of the Extended AMS3A Promo. (1301 words)

"And cut!" Cyrus shouted across the race track. So far, the day was going smoothly, yet he kept expecting his camera to break or the weather to ruin everything. This plan worked, Cyrus thought to himself... 

… But what about the other plan. Cyrus looked over at the blond biker boy Bill, staring at him smiling and trying to make his heart beat just a little bit faster. But nothing. He turned on the camera again, this time in Bill's direction and pressed record. 

"And action! Bill, this is your time to shine." Cyrus said encouragingly towards the blond boy. And that was about as much as he could focus on when he noticed a familiar face coming into the race track. All dressed up in a motocross outfit, TJ looked out of place, but Cyrus still found it endearing. The confusion in both of their faces could tell the blind that these two had a crush on each other. Nevertheless, Cyrus panicked. TJ now too found Cyrus in the vastness of the race track and started walking towards him, quicker and quicker like he was there for him even though he was all dressed up just as another dirt biker. 

"Hi Cyrus," TJ started out of breath partly from the exercise and partly from the beating heart that wanted to speak out. "What are you doing here?"  

"I am filming a video for Iris' team to promote them and get them sponsors for equipment. What are you doing here?" Those words went out of Cyrus' mouth so automatically as if they have been prepacked there for a while. They were part of the excuse to hang out around Bill, but the problem was that TJ shouldn't have been here at all. Suddenly the plan was falling apart even more. 

TJ took a moment to answer: "Well ... Buffy told me about it... I was asking about where you are hiding these days and she said you would be here. I guess I just thought you suddenly started dirt biking, so I wanted to join in on this new adventure."  

None of those words made any sense to Cyrus. TJ was always around him - why would he need to look for him? On top of that, all Cyrus could think about was how TJ's hair floated in the wind and how he just wanted to point his camera onto his face and capture enough to be able to hopelessly watch the footage back home.  

"So, can I join in?" TJ asked when he saw how Cyrus was not really in their conversation anymore. What should he do to get his attention... finally he blurred out: "Underdog?" 

That familiar nickname woke up Cyrus from his thoughts only to put him back into the memory of TJ coming to him at the swings and their first real conversation. How could he not have a crush on this boy when they were so quick to open-up to each other? "Scary basketball guy..." Cyrus finally answered back, "no, not so scary basketball guy" Cyrus playfully corrected himself.  

"What about – not so scary dirt biker guy." TJ laughed at his own joke and Cyrus found that cute. They still had a strong friendship and they both hoped it would get them through this awkward phase. 

"Mr. Cameramen, stop talking to cute boys and focus on your favorite not-so-scary-dirt-biker-boy." Bill called from across the race track. He was ready to perform his stunt and was signaling Cyrus to start recording. 

Cyrus went back into his filmography routine and once everything was finished and done he called again: "And cut!" He knew Bill will want to see the footage straight away and his nervousness became even stronger. He didn’t know how he would deal with the two boys meeting and for some reason he felt like TJ would be more understanding of breaking off their conversation. He turned towards him and said: "Would it be ok if I just go and show them the footage..." 

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something." TJ said but it was lost in the void of Cyrus' own thoughts. 

 "… it is really busy anyway. Maybe today is not the best time for you to be starting a new hobby. Well not here anyway." Cyrus finished off the conversation and was ready to walk off. 

But he didn't. Like his body knew TJ had more to say but his mind was absent. So, when TJ threw away all of the excuses, his words fell onto deaf ears: "I just couldn't help myself. I really want to spend more time with you as I wanted since the day we met." 

Cyrus remembered what his mission was and made part of it very clear: "Let's hang out later. Like in couple of weeks, I really want to finish this thing with Bill... I mean help Iris' team." He smiled at TJ, but TJ knew the smile was fake. Both were heart-broken. 

Cyrus hoped for the best when he walked back towards Bill. As he was approaching him, he once again saw the potential and understood Iris's crush on him. But as he approached even more, and Bill started talking about his stunt, he wasn't listening to him either. Instead he was relistening to what TJ told him just now.: 

"I was asking about where you are hiding these days." 

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something."  

"I just couldn't help myself. I really want to spend more time with you as I wanted since the day we met." 

TJ kept looking at Cyrus as he walked away. Why was this blond guy more important right now? TJ saw Bill smile wide as he talked to Cyrus. At least one of the three of them is happy with the situation. As Cyrus looked back, TJ could see the distress in his eyes. Was it something he said? He focused so much on expressing his feelings that he didn't consider if it's even the right time to do so. But the words kept circling in his head: 

"I was asking about where you are hiding these days." 

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something."  

"I just couldn't help myself. I really want to spend more time with you as I wanted since the day we met." 

What does any of that even mean? Was Cyrus overthinking this? Could TJ actually like him back? Could this whole plan be for nothing? Should he just stop right now? Or should he just go and apologize to TJ for making him jealous? Even though that was not Cyrus' intention at all. He looked back at TJ and only saw a glance of his heart-broken face before he looked down to hide his feelings. Was he going to lose his friend? 

TJ just said it, he actually managed to say how he feels. And Cyrus seemed not to care. Or was he not listening to him? Why is TJ's Underdog so distant and suddenly whatever TJ says goes in and out without ever being listened to. TJ felt helpless. If only Cyrus' lookback meant something. If only he just realized what TJ said. But if Cyrus was actually listening, TJ imagined all the different scenarios of rejection. Was he going to lose his friend? 

No! 

Cyrus couldn't bear losing TJ. He looked Bill up and down once again, but all he could see was his own gaze turning towards TJ behind him. If there was any chance Cyrus was hurting TJ with his actions, with this stupid plan to get over his crush than it was not worth it. 

TJ couldn't bear losing Cyrus. That's why he kept his head down, trying to save their friendship and avoid the drama. But was it too late? Wasn't he already jealous? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178799867361/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-1-set-the


	3. Chapter 2: Cyrus Goodman Has A Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Cyrus Has A Type: Cyrus gets his own muffin in this one and that’s about all for the happy parts, sorry. (1337 words)

There was a time when Cyrus and TJ didn’t realize their affection for each other and simply just lived in the comfortable obliviousness of their friendship. For Cyrus just got over his long-term crush on Jonah and was kind of over the whole thing with pursuing something that has no chance of coming true. But he didn’t have to worry about that for now, he was happily crush-free. Or so he thought.

TJ sat down in the cafeteria. He chose this time to have lunch as he knew most of his basketball friends would be on their way to the training session and he thus has couple of minutes to lunch with whoever he wants. And of course, his Underdog enters the huge hall.

Cyrus spots the muffin and with all his courage storms quickly to get it. When he comes back to show his catch to Andi, she is just as baffled as he is. Where did this come from? Cyrus’ thoughts went to TJ and all the things he already helped him achieve. And it wasn’t even really help, it was just this pure and honest encouragement and trust in Cyrus’ own abilities shining through TJ whenever Cyrus confided in him about one of his insecurities.

TJ was almost finished with him meal and he hoped to make an eye contact with Cyrus to invite him over to sit down. They haven’t talked the whole day as they don’t share any classes and it felt wrong to TJ. Every time something significant happened to him, he wanted to jump with joy and dance around Cyrus because that’s how their support system worked. Oh, how he wished he had a Math lesson today, so he could celebrate his little – but in Cyrus’ eyes huge – achievements on his math tests. He always looked so genuinely happy when TJ was celebrating.

Cyrus and Andi were looking for a place to sit, when Buffy joined them and pointed towards TJ: “Shouldn’t you go and thank TJ for the muffin?” She teased Cyrus.

“I got it myself this time!” Cyrus proudly exclaimed, but then recognized that TJ’s encouragement has everything if not all to do with it. “But you’re right, I’ll tell him after his training session and we can celebrate together.” Cyrus still hasn’t noticed TJ sitting at an empty table.

Buffy did though and soon enough she physically turned Cyrus in the direction TJ was sitting and helped to save a lot of time to everyone. Buffy and Andi looked at each other and slowly walked back to sit at a different table. It’s just another service we provide.

TJ looked up from his empty plate, only to see Cyrus staring at him from across the room. The time stopped, and TJ’s heart started palpitating. He even threw in a little smile, his face full of hope as he breathed out all the minutes that felt like hours of him waiting.

Cyrus noticed TJ sitting by himself and he knew if he walks up to him, their conversation would turn into an hour-long discussion on the history of muffins. And TJ would probably know more as his memory was astonishing. But Cyrus didn’t do it. For the first time he stopped himself from approaching the-not-so-scary-basketball-guy. Why? Because he might have been the last to know that he is no longer crush-free. It been knew.

TJ watched as Cyrus walked to sit next to Andi and Buffy, leaving him to walk out of the cafeteria and not miss his training session. TJ’s mind went over all the scenarios of what could have discouraged Cyrus from talking to him. It bothered him, and he was missing an important part of his day, of his life, he missed that simple talk with Cyrus over lunch. Because he liked him. He still had that smile on his face, just in case Cyrus looks over. But his eyes were sad, and his mind confused.

Andi and Buffy were more than shocked when Cyrus sat down next to them. They let him slide because he obviously didn’t want to talk about it. Cyrus’ face looked very similar to when he was “happy but not happy” for Andi and Jonah. Buffy recognized that and decided that sooner than later, her friend must stop having to deal with such complicated things when it comes to his crushes.

* * *

Later in the day, when Cyrus and Buffy were alone in The Spoon, Buffy brought the topic up: “So are we still crush buddies?” she said with a curious but little angry smile.

“Yeah, sure. But you are dating your crush now, so you scored first.” Cyrus answered trying to divert Buffy’s attention. “Buffy Driscoll for the win! In love and games.” Cyrus was always proud of his word play. And to take the attention from the topic all together, he started playing The Tater Theatre about his history lesson today.

“So, if that’s correct. How come that you have not told me about your new crush?” Buffy asked this time with a little bit more pull. She took Cyrus’ hand with the baby tater inside of it. She ate the baby tater while staring inquiringly into Cyrus’ eyes.

Cyrus knew there is no point of stalling anymore. As much as he would like for this conversation to pass as quickly as possible, he still wanted to hear Buffy’s encouraging words. He sighed and proceeded to confess: “I mean I spent with him a lot of time lately, I guess by gay genes were bound to attach themselves to TJ at one point. He’s just so funny and a really changed person. But you know that because I cannot shut up about him.” Cyrus looked at Buffy with the puppiest eyes hoping she wouldn’t freak out.

Buffy did freak out: “I knew it! Ever since all your behind-my-back plans and schemes. You both are really easy to read, you know?” Buffy said, thinking about how these two dorks are already behaving like a couple.

“Well you read me correctly, but I don’t think TJ likes me back. It’s just another crush on one of my straight friends. And I don’t want it to be weird, which is why I sat down with you at lunch today.” Cyrus explained, and his unwavering face let Buffy know that there is much more to this situation.

Buffy actually wasn’t sure about TJ’s feelings, so she let it be and focused on her best friend. She was still holding Cyrus’ hand, but now she was eating all his baby taters: “Well what’s clear is that our Cyrus Goodman has a type. Hopefully the next person will play a different sport than basketball, so you can attend more of my games.” Buffy said teasingly.

Cyrus immediately felt sorry for missing out on Buffy’s last game because he wanted to be over-supportive of TJ. He knew he didn’t actually want to do it, but the words still came out: “I wish I could just get over TJ, the way I did with Jonah. We are such good friends now. But with my luck, I would just get a crush on somebody else.” Cyrus looked at Buffy with the face you have when you think something is a good idea.

Buffy looked confused when Cyrus said: “That’s it!” – “What’s it? You lost me.” – “I’m going to find myself another crush, so I can be friends with TJ.” Buffy knew there is something about that plan that is bound not to work. But this is something her best friend clearly needed to do so she decided to be supportive but keep and eye on the masterplan, just in case it all comes crumbling down.

“Well, I am decided anyway. You cannot change my mind.” Cyrus said firmly and got up to order a new batch of baby taters, because Buffy just ate all his. Buffy watched him being all excited and focused again and for a moment she even thought he was doing this for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178799960071/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-2-cyrus


	4. Chapter 3: Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Friend in Need: Cyrus being a badass – all I have to say for this one. (1197 words)

TJ finally got to talk to Cyrus after a long week of weirdness. Both thought it’s just them that feel it, but it didn’t matter now because this was the perfect opportunity to talk it over. Or so TJ thought. When he saw Cyrus sit down on the sidelines during his basketball training session, his heart started beating just a little bit faster. OK, a lot faster. It wasn’t like his heart wasn’t beating fast enough from the exercise, but his crush was a different exercise all together.

Cyrus came into the sport’s hall because he missed hanging out with TJ and he wondered what’s going on and if there is a new cringy joke he can fake laugh at. He loved coming during the training sessions as he didn’t have to hang about for the whole match and still be supportive more often. He took out his backpack with all the snacks and water and shouted: “Loud and proud hoops, TJ counts the whoops! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!” It was cringy, but Cyrus was always himself.

TJ threw face at Cyrus implying that he felt the cringe, but he couldn’t hold it for long. He just admired Cyrus’ unapologetic spirit. He focused on getting another ball and… he didn’t score. Maybe it was the nerves from Cyrus just walking in, but it was probably the all-night cramming for todays’ math test.

Nevertheless, TJ missing the ball was something some of his team mates were waiting for. Almost like him failing at something he was good at gave them the right to make fun of his weaknesses as well: “Hey, Kippen, are you sure can count those hoops?” They were his friends, but maybe they wanted to undermine his authority as the captain a little bit too much. It was just a game for them.

It hurt TJ though. In his mind he went back to the time when he was unsure about telling anyone about his dyscalculia. He knew it was a good decision but in moments like this he wished he could take it back for just couple of minutes. He looked over at Cyrus for support and sure enough his Muffin was onto it.

“I beg your pardon? Do you really want to stand against the progress of society and hold values that make fun of disabilities? Good luck, fighting the future.” Cyrus rose from the sidelines and firmly stated his annoyance. Maybe he over-reacted but it just felt right to deal with this once and for all. He knew that even innocent fun can cause a lot of emotional pain. After all he saw it at home with his shrink parents all the time. Cyrus also said it for TJ.

Cyrus was always the one with the courage. Whenever TJ helped him with something he was presumably hopeless at, Cyrus never lacked the spirit, only the skill. But not even TJ expected this much. All the basketball players were shook and they silently continued playing.

After the training, they all went down to Cyrus and apologized. TJ stayed on the field until last of them left and when he saw them all talking to Cyrus, he was glad they didn’t make fun of him there and then. But Cyrus saw it differently: “It’s not me who you should be apologizing to.” He signaled with a nod towards TJ and continued: “I know you know TJ is a great captain, just please let him know sometimes, so I don’t have to do it behind your back.” He winked towards TJ and ignoring the rest of the team started walking towards him.

“I really mean it. And I am going to remind you of your leading abilities everyday anyway.” Cyrus said directly to TJ. He was on a roll and didn’t realize how close he came up to his friend until their hands almost touched. It was like they were supposed to be holding hands but neither of them was ready to make the first step.

When all the others left the sport’s hall, TJ was finally able to release the tension and as he always would, he struck a ball with one hand while hugging Cyrus with the other: “Thanks Underdog, I always forget how good with words you are.”

“Well, they needed some of the truth. Also, I love being a badass in front of muffin-stamping basketball players.” He looked TJ up and down and laughed. They played their own version of doing sports that Cyrus was comfortable with for a moment.

* * *

Then even TJ had to leave for the dressing room, leaving Cyrus to either wait for him or leave for The Spoon early. If there was one thing Cyrus didn’t want to do, it was deciding. But before he knew it, TJ was back, with a big smile on his face. Why did this boy continue to be so cute? Cyrus was lost in his crush for a bit and it was fine.

TJ on the other hand was just ecstatic that Cyrus waited for him. Just as Cyrus was standing there watching TJ, TJ picked him up and carried him out of the school. It was something TJ wanted to do for a long time and this felt like just the time to do it. This late in the day, they didn’t encounter anyone witnessing this extravaganza transport of two students across the halls. Except for the principal, Dr. Metcalf. With Cyrus squeaking: “Greetings!” It was just the beginning of a long running joke with the principal about a four-legged beast ramming the school halls in the afternoon.

It wasn’t quite what Cyrus needed but it was exactly what Cyrus needed. For that whole afternoon he forgot about any of his plan to get over his crush because his best friend was just there, coming up with even crazier ideas than Cyrus. They continued to walk until they got to Cyrus’ house: “So tomorrow?” Cyrus felt the awkwardness again. In his wildest dream this was the perfect moment for their first kiss, but Cyrus was too much of a Cyrus to kiss first and he still doubted TJ’s feelings towards him.

TJ was ready to say bye as he noticed that confused look on Cyrus’ face again. Was there something he wasn’t telling him? TJ wanted to repay Cyrus for his support today, so he picked him up and said: “This. This is how the world looks like for the taller people. Enjoy, for this one minute. Thanks to the services of thankful TJ Kippen.” He tried to make his voice sound serious, like one of those commercials or announcements, but he failed miserably, cracking up at the end. Of course, Cyrus squealed again, putting TJ into even bigger laughing frenzy.

As Cyrus was being held by TJ, he saw his neighborhood from a little bit different perspective. He never had a tree house to see higher than his small body allowed him, so this was a pleasant change. It also made him realize that sometimes the world is not as it seems, and he really should look through all of his possibilities before blatantly giving up on this crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Original tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800068861/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-3


	5. Chapter 4: Revealing the Secrets with Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Revealing the Secrets with Iris: Who doesn’t like a good Cyrus coming out to Iris, she deserves that canon, their friendship deserves that canon. (1491 words)

Cyrus was sitting in The Spoon when the door chimed. He was thinking about his crush on TJ when a friendly and kind face appeared to sit in front of him. Maybe she could help? She is either the perfect person to help or he will be doomed no matter what. In his Cyrus fashion - where he doesn’t put up any façade when sad - he said: “Hi Iris.”

Their friendship was not as constant as with The Good Hair Crew and they haven’t seen each other as often due to going to a different part of the school but when they did talk Iris and Cyrus were like the same person. Iris immediately recognized that there is something wrong with her good soul-friend Cyrus. She just said: “OK, what’s going on, Cyrus.” Like they would solve the thing there and then. “Just tell me. You look like you want to talk about something with anyone really. So you might as well talk to me when I’m here.” There was Iris, offering help while not being sure if Cyrus even wants it.

Cyrus understood how she was feeling, but he knew this time it might not have been that simple. But his life wasn’t simple, and this part of his life was the most difficult, it seemed. But then again, Iris was already partly involved with the whole thing, being his ex-girlfriend and all. Also, being his first kiss but neither of them even wanted to talk about that again. “Hm. Are you sure?”

Iris became a little bit confused. What was Cyrus so bumped about that he would be unsure if he can talk to her about? Then everything clicked, and she recognized the same face she used to see in a mirror when she wasn’t sure if Cyrus liked her back, but now on his face. Her friend had a crush and she was determined to help him: “Yes I am sure! Just spit it out!”

Cyrus looked guilty on his empty plate of baby taters. Iris laughed and stopped him from spitting out the last one he just ate with a hand gesture. She signaled towards her best friend Amber who was working in The Spoon and Amber was onto getting them a fresh bunch of them. She watched Cyrus being sad the whole morning, but now she knew he was in good hands of such a kind person as Iris.

“So, who is it?” Iris asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Who is who?” Cyrus asked confused. He literally didn’t expect Iris to read him so well. He almost doubted his memory about whether he already told her and just got lost in his own thoughts once again, as he did with all his friends these days.

“OK, just play you crush situation out with The Tater Theatre once we get them if you don’t want to talk about it.” Iris said, trying to ease Cyrus into the conversation. She also missed The Tater Theatre and would be glad for any showcase of Cyrus’ storytelling abilities.

Cyrus looked at Iris for a while before he spoke, re-thinking the whole idea of telling her about his crush. But she already knew. It was like telling Buffy all-over again: “Do you know TJ, the basketball captain?” Oh no, Cyrus realized he never actually came out to Iris. He literally just told her about TJ and now she is going to be so confused. He must have assumed she knew.

He started to be stressed when suddenly Iris hugged him across the table. That’s it. That’s all she did. In her face there was a happiness tear. She didn’t have to say she knew, in the same way Cyrus didn’t have to say he’s gay. But now it was time for Iris to focus on the task at hand: “Hm, TJ, you mean my best friends’ brother? Yeah, I know him. But I think you could speak to Amber more about him. They are siblings after all.”

“Oh right.” Cyrus quickly said, thinking for a moment. This could ruin everything. The point of him not telling TJ about his crush on him would be ruined by his older sister telling him instead. “Could you please not tell Amber? It’s just that I am not really in the mood to explain things I don’t understand myself.” He said hoping Iris would understand.

And she did. She didn’t tell Amber about the whole weirdness of her relationship with Cyrus either, mainly because she didn’t know what she would say. Amber was so supportive of them dating that and Iris didn’t even know how to explain why they broke up. And even though now she knew the whole story, she promised herself to give Cyrus the space to tell whomever he feels comfortable to: “OK, I promise.”

“Well, do you still want to talk about it?” Cyrus asked, giving Iris an opportunity to leave. But hoping she would stay because the more and more, he felt like she could help him.

“Of course. I want all the tea. I’ll just drink it here with you and will not take the trash out.” Iris said in an excited tone, like this became her new project.

Cyrus hoped he understood all those phrases correctly and proceeded on his rant. He explained all of his feelings from the past few weeks and Iris just silently listened, throwing in the occasional I-can-relate face and tending to Cyrus when he got sad. This boy had a lot on his mind and he seemed not to find a way out of it.

In the middle of their conversation, Amber brought in the new batch of baby taters. Cyrus immediately stopped talking and franticly started eating them. He put on one of his inconspicuous faces which Amber immediately saw through, but she let him believe he hoodwinked her: “Oh, I see you have a lovely conversation. I’ll leave you to it.” She was almost ready to leave, because she very well understood the need of talking about specific stuff to specific people.

“Amber?” Iris suddenly said. “Would you like to see one of Cyrus’ Tater Theatres?” She asked this because she wanted Cyrus to stop over-thinking his crush situation for at least a moment.

“What’s on?” Amber asked. Looking hopefully at Cyrus. Cyrus looked up having eaten almost half of the baby taters already but confident he still has enough ensemble for a one act play. He started playing something really sad about love before Iris saved him with her idea about racing. As one baby tater went ahead of the other ones and all the bets were off, the race was finished. Amber though for a moment and asked: “Can the baby taters do any tricks?”

Cyrus was confused why did the topic of the conversation suddenly change without him even trying, but he didn’t mind at all. He thought for a moment, threw one baby tater into the air and the other one behind his back and, if all would work perfectly, it would have been an applause worthy trick. But it didn’t and both little actors fell on the ground.

“I’ll show you a trick.” Iris said and took the whole batch of the baby taters left on the table and threw then all above her head. She caught three of them, while about a dozen baby tater were now laying on the ground. “This way you catch at least some of them.”

“Oh, poor baby taters!!” said Cyrus and Amber in unison, while looking angrily at Iris.

“Or you can just rehearse until you are perfect, like this…” Iris took one baby tater she hid behind her back and threw it into the air and caught it perfectly with her mouth. Cyrus was shocked at Iris’ coordination. It was probably the one thing they differed in. Oh, and gender.

He was about to be even more confused when Amber proclaimed: “Stop boasting! We know you are all in perfect balance, now that you are a pro at the dirt racing.”

“WHHAAAT” Cyrus was genuinely shocked and the girls just laughed at how little aware he was because of his absent-minded nature over the last couple of weeks. “Dirt racing as in dirt racing?”

“Is there any other dirt-racing?” Iris said. The girls explained to him everything about Iris’ tryouts over the summer and all her new teammates that are just in awe at how balanced on the bike she is. “I mean I am not the fastest, but I can do a load of the tricks, the others are struggling with.” Iris was not only proud of herself and wanted Cyrus to come to training, but she also saw a new formed plan in her head: “Why don’t you come and see?

Amber left and Iris whispered to Cyrus: “I honestly think this might get your mind off of your crush.” She didn’t expect Cyrus reaction though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800144046/frienship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-4


	6. Chapter 5: Cyrus' Masterplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Cyrus’ Masterplan: I wrote this one half asleep/half bus-sick so the words are very spontaneous. (1110 words)

“Yes!” Cyrus thought about all the options for his crush to change on somebody else, but for that he needed to meet new people. And as much as Iris was his friend, he didn’t expect to come to her dirt-biking training that often or become friends with his new potential crush. “Buffy and I think I have a type. This could work.” He spoke his thoughts out loud, out of context for Iris.

After that they continued talking, Iris and Cyrus talked a little bit more about her new hobby. Iris knew the distraction was working and Cyrus was all happy again. It was when she mentioned her tutoring kids how to cycle that his mood seemed to change. First, into a dreamy like face when he told her about TJ teaching him a summersault at the kids’ gym. This boy was really crushing hard.

“Wait, am I becoming a super fan of TJ, just as I did with Jonah?” Cyrus said alarmed, not realizing she has no way of knowing about her past crush on her best friend boyfriend.

She laughed to herself and looked over at Amber: “It looks like Amber might be the best person to help you… wait, now I get the thing about your type.” Iris was truly excited about the honest conversation she was having with Cyrus, so she just honestly added: “It looks like I have a type too. “

Cyrus was intrigued, and he always enjoyed talking to his girl friends about guys as it was more relatable than listening to girl talk. It was good that he never had to be a subject to it from any of his guy friends as all of them had romantic pasts with The Good Hair Crew and then there was TJ with whom the talk never went that way. Oh, there was Cyrus, thinking about TJ again: “You know that TJ works in a gym for kids?”

Iris thought to herself once again that Cyrus is helpless but this time she had a plan. She looked him up and down because she wasn’t sure at first. But then she remembered Cyrus is very similar to her, so he might find Bill as attractive as she did before she found out he was gay. At least Cyrus would get distracted from overthinking something that in her opinion didn’t needed to be: “What if you come to the race track and just hang around.”

“I could just pretend to be your director…” Cyrus said, not being serious, just playing with the baby taters again.

“It’s a date.” Iris said, smirking and awaiting Cyrus’ alarmed reaction that for sure came. He seemed almost disappointed, like he wanted someone else to say those exact words instead. The question was, could it be the not-so-scary-basketball guy TJ or Iris’ other past crush turned gay Bill. She let Cyrus be scared for a little bit longer and then she continued: “I’m just kidding. But we would appreciate someone to film us for the YouTube channel we want to set up as a team and you did so well with filming Jonah for that school induction thing. “

Iris did so well to keep Cyrus’ mind off TJ but this time she reminded him of their first real conversation on the swings after his panic attack and he started to doubt if it really was as amazing as he remembered or it’s just his crush talking. He nodded towards Iris like this idea was the only thing he could do.

They talked for a lot more about school and family and Cyrus shared a lot of stories from his Bash-mitzvah which Iris could not attend due to being out of state. Then he realized they managed to skip over an important part of the conversation which Iris brought up but let Cyrus divert attention. He inquired: “Wait, you said you think you have a type too. What did you mean?” He was genuinely interested and didn’t want to be the only one having to talk about his feelings.

“So, I know it’s silly to think of it as a type but…” Iris said, half-jokingly, and partly like she gave up on her romantic life. “…on my team, there is this high-school dirt-biker William, but everyone calls him Bill… and I really liked him when I first joined the team but…” Iris nervously paused.

Cyrus was intrigued and tried to guess for himself: “He had a girlfriend?” – “Well, he wasn’t single.” – “But if he can do sports and actually manages to have a relationship, what do we have in common that would make you believe you have a type?” Cyrus became confused.

Iris was enjoying the oblivious belief in Cyrus’ head that he is the only gay kid in the neighborhood. And she would have let him keep this one oblivious quality, as he was super aware of anything else, but she needed to tell him all about Bill for the plan to work. She looked at Cyrus like he was one of the kids she was teaching and slowly said: “He. Had. A. Boyfriend.”

Cyrus’ mind was blown. Could that actually happen? What was the probability of having a boyfriend for a boy. If only that boyfriend could be TJ – who wouldn’t care about the probabilities, but who might not be interested in being one at all. As his mind wandered off again, Iris was sitting with a raised eyebrow until Cyrus realized what her plan was. It seemed like he wouldn’t change her mind and he already promised to come to the race track to film so he might as well take on her help with his plan of getting over his crush.

Iris and Cyrus were really that similar, so excited about their own little projects. Iris finished off confidently: “So you will meet him and will all our luck, you’ll like him. But promise me that you will not overthink it so much.” Iris smiled. They discussed some more details about Cyrus’ visit to the dirt-race training and Cyrus became more and more excited about being the team’s filmmaker. He didn’t seem as inquiring about Bill, but Iris assumed that was because he didn’t meet him yet.

Leaving The Spoon after their conversation was like leaving a lair after forming a masterplan to take over the world. Of course, it wasn’t one of those over-complicated plans formed and badly executed with TJ which Cyrus enjoyed more than anything, but he was still excited. Not to mention, Cyrus’ crush on TJ was the main catalyst for this plan even though Cyrus didn’t seem to realize this significant little fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800203631/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-5-cyrus


	7. Chapter 6: TJ' Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: TJ’s Biggest Fan: It’s the bittersweet lemon boy plot. (1263 words)

“Go Buffy! Go Buffy! Go Buffy!” Cyrus could hear the cheers from the other gym as he walked by. He didn’t even think twice and immediately popped in, wearing a Good Hair Crew shirt and cheering as loud as he can. Buffy noticed him from the field but was too busy scoring a basket. She waved towards him but then signaled approval for him to leave. She wasn’t sure why he came but knowing Cyrus he would run between hers and TJ’s game until he falls asleep in the corridor. This time, and probably only this time, she gave him a blessing to miss out on her game and go support TJ.

It wasn’t really that often that girls’ and boys’ basketball teams shared games but when they did Cyrus was in a lot of a hurry to attend both. He always thought to himself that considering how big of a fan he is of his best friends being the captains, he doesn’t know much about basketball and just spends time cheering and being confused. Sometimes he doodles basketballs into random circles.

He arrived into the other sport’s hall. This was the first time since the launch of the girls’ basketball team that they played in the bigger hall when the game fell on the same day. Boys’ basketball team hasn’t played a match in the small hall in forever. You could say that this time TJ was the underdog of the situation, but he took it with grace. Cyrus entered the hall before the match even started and went directly over to TJ: “I brought water and I brought a basketball polish. I forgot everything else home… sorry!”

Cyrus’ dorkiness made TJ laugh as he graciously accepted the water that tasted like seventh heaven. Not because it was given to him by Cyrus but because Cyrus knew everything about nutrition even in water. He hugged Cyrus by the side and looked at the basketball polish stuck in one of the pockets of Cyrus’ west: “I had no idea they made these. Good job as always, underdog.” TJ said a little bit more affectionately than you would expect in a friendship.

“It’s just another service…” Cyrus almost said his favorite Good Hair Crew line but stopped and just smiled directly at TJ. Their friendship was unique for Cyrus. When the two were talking it was just the two of them, even in a sport’s hall full of people. He continued: “Heyyy, not-so-scary-basketball guy…” he said, trying to pump fists into TJ’s chest, like a bro, but failing. “…I’ll always support you.”

TJ’s face went from a mocking raised eyebrow that wanted to tell off Cyrus for trying to be too cool, into a pleasantly exited face of admiration. Who gave Cyrus the permission to put together flattering sentences when TJ was hardly any good at finding words expressing what he felt. He ended up saying nothing about Cyrus failing at being cool because he found it cute anyway.

TJ’s game started, and Cyrus spend most of the time on the sidelines being the professional fan he is capable of being. It felt natural because he was a fan of TJ but at one point during the game his mind went off to the past and how he was always so over-supportive of the Space Otters. He didn’t want to think it was only because of his crush on Jonah, but nothing could be more certain. And there he was, doing the same thing with his new guy best friend, TJ Kippen.

TJ scored the most out of his team that day and every time he looked over where Cyrus was sitting his motivation was even higher. This wasn’t the first game Cyrus attended but the fact that he spent there the whole afternoon was remarkable on its own. TJ knew about Cyrus’ lack of interest in the actual basketball game and he was also aware of Buffy’s game happening just next door. TJ was sure that if Cyrus would be gay, they would be perfect together. There wasn’t really anything substantial pointing towards Cyrus being gay and at the same time everything about Cyrus made TJ believe that he is gay. Especially the way he mirrored TJ’s affection to him whenever they interacted.

After the game, Cyrus came over to TJ to hug him. It didn’t matter that they lost. Not to mention that Cyrus had to have been told by TJ that they lost because he didn’t understand the score. “In my mind you won!” Cyrus said honestly but added a slight tease that he knew wouldn’t cause much drama anymore: “But maybe you shouldn’t have let Buffy go so easily. The girls’ team is SLAYING over there.” The pun might have been worn out at this point, but Cyrus loved pop culture too much not to use it.

TJ quickly hugged Cyrus back but aware of his sweaty nature excused himself into the changing rooms. They will hang out later like they always do.

Cyrus went over to see Buffy as her match ended half an hour ago and she was already outside reflecting on the game with Andi. Once she saw Cyrus, she excitedly asked: “So how was it watching your crush loose. I heard your best friend was winning next door. Well, your loss.” She teasingly looked over and they all started laughing at her over-exaggerated attitude.

Cyrus thought about something for a moment and then said: “Can you not use the CRUSH word? I think I am getting over it.” He looked helplessly, and the girls enjoyed his denial. “Well at least I already have a plan how to get over it. I am going to film Iris’ ex-crush tomorrow at the dirt biking race track.”

Andi and Buffy looked confused at Cyrus. Maybe because this was the first time he mentioned any of these things and he didn’t describe it in the perfect way. He noticed their confusion and went into full detail on their way to The Spoon. Cyrus’ words seemed to mumble over each other. This plan made him uncomfortable, but he was convinced he must go through with it because of how weird TJ and Cyrus’ friendship was getting.

TJ realized the weirdness as well, yet his dream solution would be to progress from their friendship into … TJ paused his thoughts for a moment. Where did his Muffin go? Suddenly all the support coming from Cyrus during the game lost its effect. If TJ were to play now, he would really be unable to count the hoops. They hadn’t talked that much that day. Actually, TJ and Cyrus haven’t had any friendly talk over the past few days. It was like Cyrus was becoming more distant.

And maybe their friendship should progress and that’s why it was becoming so weird. They were stuck in this bubble of almost touching hands and hugging after every joke and not talking to each other for days. If they would talk they would have to address the affection. Or at least TJ would have to tell Cyrus about his fondness of him. And that was the problem. TJ admired Cyrus for the use of his words because he wished he was able to use his own words to express what he feels.

TJ’s silent walk across the sport’s hall, realizing Cyrus left long ago, motivated him to find those words.

In the meantime, Cyrus was still trying to explain his overcomplicated plan to The Good Hair Crew while stumbling over every word about his crush on TJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800284736/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-6-tjs


	8. Chapter 7: Blond and Flirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Blond and Flirty: Cyrus meets biker boy (we love alliterations) Bill. (1879 words)

Bill was very supportive of Iris being on the team. She was a quick learner and he admired her spirit. But when she started to be affectionate and even asked him on a date, he very honestly turned her down. He had a boyfriend back then and even though their relationship was on the edge due to long distance, he knew he didn’t feel that way about girls. They continued to be good friends though and came up with so many creative ideas together. Like creating a video montage to promote the team and get sponsors.

Iris was now wearing her dirt biking outfit, but she still looked dorky as always when Cyrus greeted her with his camera: “And here we have the star of the team…uhhh say something…” He started to be nervous realizing he is indirectly talking to the camera even though he is behind it. He needed a little bit of encouragement to step out of the shadows but since he was so talented from behind the scenes, no one noticed. Right now, he was too focused on filming his friend to be bothered by it though.

Iris took Cyrus’ hand and led him across the tracks towards Bill. Why did she have to be so upfront about things? This might ruin their plan. Even though each of them had a slightly different plan, Cyrus was sure he can get over his crush on TJ and disappear before dealing with a relationship with someone else that he didn’t even know yet.

That was about to change, and Iris had just the way to do it. “Hi Bill, this is Cyrus, he goes to middle school and is a good friend of Amber as well.” Great, Cyrus thought to himself. Now he will have to be a part of the high school small talk. “But more importantly, he is going to be our new cameraman.” This is where Cyrus felt comfortable and he immediately started taking different shots and run all over the race track to find the best angle for jumps.

Bill and Iris watched him from the sidelines and as Iris expected, Bill kindly said: “I like him. He seems creative and excited.” That wasn’t enough for Iris, but she didn’t want to push anything on Cyrus. It was his time to proceed with the plan if he wanted to take advantage of knowing another gay kid.

After the filming session, Cyrus walked up to Bill and nervously asked: “So I heard that you are openly gay and ….” Cyrus’ words tumbled to the ground. He still had a chance to get out of this without coming out to another person, especially someone he didn’t know. Bill put down his helmet and apologized for not hearing him properly and Cyrus saw another way out of this mess. His phone ringed and the text read: “Underdog, just a reminder of the day that no one can tell you cannot do something. Believe in yourself.” TJ sometimes send him these types of texts just out of nowhere, not awaiting a response. Cyrus always responded with something he took the courage to do on that day. Why would this day be any different?

“I like boys and you are a boy that likes boys and I don’t know any other boy that likes boys, so I was thinking that…” Cyrus quickly spitted out before he had the chance to change his mind. And he wanted to say something like this for a long time, so when he finally did, it didn’t matter who was on the receiving end. He just still couldn’t believe that he had the courage to do so. There was something about TJ supporting him since the day they met and believing in him that pushed Cyrus through thick and thin.

So, when Bill answered excitedly: “Yes, I knew there was a reason why Iris was so keen on introducing us. She is a true ally bringing us queers together.” And he was right. Iris was watching them from the side of the race track, ready to disappear the moment they really started talking about what they have in common. Even though it seemed like the only thing Cyrus and Bill had in common, the fact that now they could talk about it, opened a brand-new door to Cyrus and he was willing to walk through it. In the back of his mind, there was always the encouragement of TJ to do anything and Cyrus wondered if him getting over his crush on him was one of those things as well.

Bill and Cyrus talked a little while longer, mainly about their experiences of coming out to close friends and they compared their stories of turning down Iris. “Yours is way classier. I mean all of our dates were a disaster and I wasn’t really able to be fully honest with her until last week.”

“I think she understands. She is a great girl and I am so glad to have her as a friend.” Bill expressed. He was great and there was no reason for Cyrus not to like him. Even the smile could persuade him, but… did he even had to like him for this to work?

Bill suddenly said: “I like you.” It made Cyrus jump because it made him think of all the complexities of dating he saw with Andi and Jonah and he couldn’t be bothered with that. Bill noticed Cyrus’ alarmed face and in such a way - as if he would be used to saying it a lot - he proclaimed: “No I mean I don’t like you-like you yet. But you never know.”

Was this flirting? Cyrus didn’t even know if he would recognize flirting if someone would be flirting directly with him. He probably wouldn’t. But he enjoyed the conversation so much that he didn’t want to let go of talking so openly about things he wasn’t used to talking about even to The Good Hair Crew. He kind of meant it and kind of didn’t when he simply answered: “Yeah. Maybe. I am just glad I can talk to someone who is not my girl best friend.”

“Yeah, LGBT community is quite tight. We always find each other. Don’t you know anyone else? I can introduce you to some people.” Bill suggested and seeing Cyrus’ excited face he put out his phone and started showing him photos from the last Pride Parade he went to.

Cyrus couldn’t believe it, there was so much he was missing on and suddenly he wanted to come out to everyone. But where to take the courage? He looked at his phone with TJ’s text still lingering with no answer yet from Cyrus, so he proceeded to type: “I’m gay.” No, that’s too obvious. “I just came out to a stranger. What’s that for courage.” No, that’s too boast-y, not Cyrus’ style. “You would be proud. Me? Brave? More like me having the most unimaginable conversation in my life.” And hit send. Well, it is not that specific, and he still let’s TJ know about his achievements.

“So, do you LIKE someone?” Bill suddenly asked, just out of curiosity for his new-found queer friend.

“I mean I always end up crushing on any guy I talk to enough. Buffy and Iris agree that I have a type. I don’t think there will ever be anything out of that though.” Cyrus answered honestly.

“Oh really. And what is your type?” Bill became even more curious. Was it possible he wanted to know if he fits the criteria because he certainly did. Except he wasn’t… Cyrus’ thought wandered back to TJ and he checked his phone if he already answered. Nothing. “Well you don’t have to tell me, but I think you might like the person you are texting our whole conversation.” Bill said teasingly.

Cyrus panicked and didn’t want to reveal anything more, so he just came up with an almost lie – more specifically the truth from couple weeks ago: “Well I actually just got over my long-term crush on my best friends’ boyfriend.”

“Auuuch. I went through one of those. Well, are you looking for anyone?” Bill asked this time with a definite flirty smile. Where does this boy take the confidence? Maybe it’s experience and Cyrus did not have one of those. “Maybe someone that is your type? I wonder, if Iris knows your type, why did she introduce us to each other so eagerly?” Bill continued, and Cyrus blanked out. On one hand, his plan worked perfectly but on the other he suddenly didn’t want it to go so smoothly. He wanted everything to be ruined and the plan to fail. But Bill was awaiting his answer and Cyrus didn’t have one.

“I guess you are the not-so-scary dirt biker boy Bill. You are actually not scary at all.” Cyrus said to himself, using a reference Bill would never connect to TJ but which made Cyrus at least a little bit more comfortable with the situation. If he was to pretend this guy will help him get over his crush, he might as well bring in his favorite weapon – wordplay.

Beep. Cyrus got another message before Bill could react to his new nickname. It was TJ: “What are you talking about?” Cyrus should have expected that. Now is his turn to either make an excuse or continue to be brave even with someone he never had to be brave with. That’s it. Why is he even nervous? Of course, TJ will be understanding. If he doesn’t know Cyrus is crushing on him, he will be totally fine with him being gay. He started typing the message: “Just coming out to complete strangers, that’s all.” Was it that simple? After all, TJ might already know. He’s not oblivious Jonah who won’t know even after Cyrus tells him directly. Cyrus chuckled to himself.

“I hope it’s at least funny what he texts you, you have to look for someone with good sense of humor.” Bill said joyfully, texting someone as well. Cyrus was more and more confused whether Bill is interested in him or not, but at the end of the day it didn’t matter. The important inquiry was whether Cyrus could become interested in Bill.

There it was, the text was sent and now it was time for Cyrus to work on his plan, whatever that plan was anymore. They talked with Bill a little bit more and arranged another filming session for the dirt biker team.

Then they parted ways with Cyrus trying to figure out if his crush is over or not. Did the plan work? He was sure about one thing, to give his plan the biggest chance of success he must stop thinking about TJ as often and stop texting him while talking to other potential crushes. The latter he can start doing immediately. He put his phone in his pocket and even though it was very dull way of spending the time, he got home without responding to TJ. It was one of the hardest things he has ever done, but at least he tried. Afterall he was doing it for the sake of their friendship which didn’t want to be a friendship anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800338266/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-7-blond


	9. Chapter 8: Lonely Day of TJ Kippen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Lonely Day of TJ Kippen: This is THE angst chapter. But at least Buffy is revealed as the biggest Tyrus shipper. (1509 words)

It might have been a sunny day, but The Spoon felt like an empty castle. TJ looked through his phone on his way in and continued until he sat down. Why was it suddenly so difficult to get hold of Cyrus? He looked around for his older sister but then realized she wasn’t working that day. Shoot. Now he is truly alone for this one. It’s not like he couldn’t hang out with all of his other friends from basketball or the gym, but they weren’t…

TJ was looking again at the last text from Cyrus: “You would be proud… Just coming out to complete strangers, that’s all.” Of course, he is proud – he never doubted THE Underdog. The moment they met, TJ could see in Cyrus someone who was braver than himself, able to unapologetically showcase his insecurities. TJ wished he could do that – that he could wear his heart on his sleeve in from of Cyrus. It seems that Cyrus is even unapologetic about being gay and this might be the perfect time to talk to him. But TJ still doesn’t have the words.

The door chimed, and TJ looked back to see if it’s Cyrus by any chance. Buffy walked in, at first looking for someone, and then hurrying towards TJ. They really became friends after Cyrus helped them squash their past. Once she sat down she asked: “Have you seen Andi? We are in a hurry, but I think she is late.”

TJ shook his head in confusion and asked: “If you would be looking for Cyrus, I wouldn’t know either.” He said in a tone of voice Buffy would classify as angsty and pissed. She looked at TJ’s sad face and suddenly she understood what Cyrus was talking about when he missed her game to go and talk to her arch-nemesis at the time – he looked like his life had no meaning. She too was glad they were all friends now, but ever since couple of days ago, she knew there was something more going on.

In her best Buffy fashion, she scolded TJ: “You know, you and Cyrus talk about each other all the time. Wouldn’t it be best to talk TO each other? To safe all of us the time and energy?” She realized late that this hurt TJ but since she wasn’t used to dealing with the basketball captain’s broken heart, she did what she did best – inquired: “OK, what’s happening, Kippen?”

TJ didn’t even know himself but at least he had Buffy to talk it over with. Afterall she knew Cyrus for longer. He put out his phone and showed her the last text from Cyrus. Buffy squealed with pride for her best friend coming out to the big wide world – well at least bigger world than The Good Hair Crew. She then became confused. Why was TJ sad about this?

TJ backtracked and suddenly stood up to leave: “You know what. It’s not a big deal.”

Buffy didn’t try to stop him but just before he opened the door she firmly said: “I already asked you to tell me what’s going on and I don’t have a custom of asking that twice, especially to my ex-nemesis. But you look a mess, so sit down and talk.” Buffy wasn’t even sure she would be able to help because usually Cyrus was there to deal with anything regarding moody TJ. Why wasn’t he here now?

TJ sat down again and started mumbling: “OK. But you won’t laugh… it’s just… I like… ok I think you noticed that… you might have not noticed… Amber tells me it is obvious when I have a crush…” All that nervousness overcame TJ and he knew the same would happen if he were ever to talk to Cyrus about his feelings.

Buffy put two and two together instantly. The way TJ and Cyrus were around each other and TJ’ sadness in Cyrus’ absence, gave her a rough idea of the situation. TJ was heartbroken. She took his hand this time – and probably the last time because she wanted to bring these two dorks together – and said: “Did you talk to Cyrus about it?”

TJ pulled out his phone again and showed Buffy the text. This time pointing towards the send date. It was almost a week since TJ and Cyrus talked face to face and this text was from three days ago.

Buffy acted immediately and messaged Cyrus. Even she hasn’t seen him outside of school for days and just assumed he is busy with his latest project. And he was. She excitedly looked up hoping this would solve the problem: “Oh, he was busy. He is filming some video for Iris’ dirk biker team.”

TJ knew Iris through Amber and it was him who mentioned the dirt biking to the girls one day when they were hanging out at their house. He tried it couple of times but loved basketball more, so he stopped and wasn’t at the race track since then. Maybe it was time for a little visit. If Cyrus is busy there, he might surprise him. TJ knew that THE surprise he really planned would be epic and would end their weird friendship, either by transforming it into something more, which TJ wanted, or… No. Let’s just do it.

TJ thanked Buffy and the two parted ways. It wasn’t another week until the next dirt biking training, so TJ had enough time to get his bike and equipment back into shape.

* * *

On one of those days, TJ sat down in the cafeteria again. He was hoping he could catch Cyrus having lunch. When Cyrus entered the canteen, TJ already had him in his view. His eyes were full of hope and he didn’t look down for one second.

Cyrus noticed TJ as well, but since his plan with Bill was working so smoothly over the past few weeks, he didn’t want to push his luck and start falling for TJ once again. So, he sat with The Good Hair Crew as there would not be anything suspicious about that.

Except there was – definitely to Buffy: “Look, your boy TJ is over there.” She teased Cyrus, hoping these two love birds would finally get together.

But she was shocked when he started talking about his new developments: “I think I am getting over it. There is this gay high-school kid on Iris’ team and we really get along. We talk about pride flags all the time. There is…” Buffy stopped him right there. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t be interested, but there are certain things you can only talk about so many times in a day and Buffy and Cyrus already had a citizenship lesson today where Cyrus went on and on about queer pride.

Buffy was glad her friend is no longer pre-occupied with his weird friendship with TJ but there was something about Cyrus’ enthusiasm about this new kid that didn’t sit quite well. Like if her friend was trying to escape something. She inquired: “OK. But is part of the plan to not talk to TJ at all?” Bringing her look over towards TJ, Cyrus looked in the direction as well.

TJ was sitting alone at the table with hopeful eyes and head full of thought about how Cyrus looks charming today and thinking of excuses why he had to sit with his girl best friends.

Cyrus pointed out with concern: “He looks like he needs to talk to someone about something.” Cyrus said the most obvious thing he could and felt bad for putting TJ out of his life completely. He decided to at least try and talk to him… but the next day. There was something about looking at the boy that brought Cyrus’ crush to the surface like it never left. And how helpful of a friend could Cyrus really be to TJ, when he is going to think about his perfect cheekbones the whole time and laugh at even the most unfunny things just because his soul mate said them.

He looked at Buffy as she was still awaiting a response: “I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I am busy editing the footage for Iris’ team.” It was an excuse like any other, but this time felt different. If only he could let go of all the excuses. If only he could talk more to TJ again. But that’s what his get-over-his-crush plan was for, wasn’t it?

Andi interrupted Cyrus: “He looks like he needs a hug honestly.” Cyrus was the one who needed a hug. And he got one from The Good Hair Crew at the end of their lunch. He looked over where TJ was sitting but he was no longer there. Biting his lip, he wished that wasn’t the case. He might even run up to him and eat his muffin right from his plate. But he couldn’t. He was too focused on his crush, he forgot what great friendship they had. Suddenly he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800397821/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-8-lonely


	10. Chapter 9: Rehearse with Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Rehearse with Honesty: This chapter changed title so many times and now it fits perfectly. (1557 words)

Cyrus waited for TJ in front of The Spoon. Buffy was already inside but he just couldn’t wait. They haven’t talked in a week and all Cyrus could think about was how was TJ doing in the math test on Wednesday. After the lesson in question Cyrus stormed out as quickly as possible, but the whole time he was trying to sneakily see TJ’s results. He wasn’t as excited as usual, so Cyrus suspected he might find the exam more difficult than expected. The last thing Cyrus wanted was for TJ to start doubting himself again. He looked so happy since he got his tutor for his dyscalculia.

TJ waved at Cyrus from afar, his eyes filled with joy and voice as sure as if nothing happened: “Hey! Who let the dogs out, underdog?!” Yes, it was cringy but if anyone appreciated word play, even such cute but lousy attempt, it was Cyrus. Cyrus and TJ hugged like all the weirdness from the past few weeks disappeared. It was all these two needed.

But there was still the question of their friendship, of their beating hearts and of their red cheeks. There is not much they could have done about it in the moment as each were too distracted by the other. Just a quick squeeze and the hug ended. Just a little too early. TJ kept holding his left hand on Cyrus’ shoulder until it was time to walk into The Spoon.

Buffy watched them through the window and if she didn’t ship them already she was determined to put them together now. It was kind of amusing that her best friend was so close to his first relationship and didn’t even know it.

As Cyrus was pushed into the door of The Spoon by TJ, he directed his attention to Buffy. He invited her because it felt safer to meet up with TJ in a situation that indicated friendship as well. Cyrus sat down next to her, leaving a place for TJ opposite to them. In his mind he agreed to this face-to-face interaction only to talk about the important stuff, so he didn’t hesitate to ask: “So, me and Buffy, your good friends, want to know how the last math test went.”

It was funny to think that they could pretend to be friends any longer, but TJ fall into Cyrus’ trap and got distracted by the small talk. “Actually, I did quite well.” – “But why were you so sad during the lesson?” – “Oh, you noticed, huh?” TJ almost became flirty, knowing that he pretended to be sad to get Cyrus’ attention during that class. But as Cyrus was not catching on the flirting, he just talked about the way he dealt with the math problems in that test.

Both members of The Good Hair Crew were amazed at the positive attitude TJ has to Math nowadays but soon it became clear that Buffy was the third wheel. A good friend as she was, she accepted this role. Yet she would be gladder if the other two wheels would admit their feelings for each other and just ride off in the sunset.

Cyrus smiled and looked down and TJ smiled and looked up. It was like watching a perfectly rehearsed play in which the point is for the two main characters not to notice how the other one is crushing on them.

When Amber brought in the baby taters, she silently asked Cyrus: “Is there any show planned today?” Of course, she was talking about The Tater Theatre and Cyrus was more than happy to oblige. He created the most amazing plot about Amber and an annoying customer and the whole group laughed.

TJ took one of the baby taters Cyrus was using for his play and slowly ate it, staring into his eyes and erupting into laughter. He knew Cyrus cannot be mad at him for too long and he was right. As Cyrus was finishing his performance he asked: “So what does the audience think? Will the brave waitress Amber slay the beast that entered the castle cafeteria?” He looked around listening to the cheers of the audience.

TJ was quickest to respond which shocked his sister, but Buffy stayed unfazed. “I think she will ask the beast out and they will live happily ever after.” TJ felt like this was the moment to ask Cyrus out, but he didn’t do it. Something about the hypothetical situation of The Tater Theatre enabled him to speak out his feelings without any nerves. TJ was the beast and Cyrus was the beauty.

“You guys are silly. I need to get back to work.” Amber finished off the story with a laugh and looked at her younger brother who was looking at Cyrus with the most joyful eyes he was capable of. She couldn’t help herself but to inquire: “TJ, when did you become such a romantic?” When she saw how self-aware he became when she said that, she just brushed it off with a twirl and continued serving other customers. Afterall, if little Teej was fond of Cyrus, it was just good news.

“Well, that’s a bummer.” Cyrus commented on the sudden end of his story. “Sometimes, I feel like things just don’t end where they started.” Cyrus started eating the baby taters in frustration, while TJ smirked and raised his eyebrow.

Still thinking about a way to let Cyrus know about his feelings, TJ suggested: “Well, maybe they were never destined to begin there in the first place.” It sounded good for TJ. He followed Cyrus in eating the baby taters and even Buffy was excited about where the conversation was headed. Was she about to witness the actual moment these two became a couple?

Cyrus didn’t seem to get the memo though. He felt the attraction in the room and nervously admired TJ’s wit, but he liked it when the conversation wasn’t focused on relationship talk and now he was becoming more and more frustrated. With two of his best friends at the table he just let the frustration out and didn’t keep it in: “Well, it was my story and Amber deserves better than a rude monster that steps on baby taters.”

It was just a metaphor, but it would haunt TJ later, when Cyrus mentioned meeting Bill. He didn’t talk about the dirt biking because he didn’t want TJ to be present on the race track during his masterplan, but he still blurred out making a new friend and how much they talk about queer pride together. Of course, Cyrus was unaware that TJ already knows about him filming for Iris’ team and him not telling him would make this whole conversation even more suspicious and hurtful.

When it was time to order the next batch of baby taters, Cyrus was quick to get up and talk to Amber. He wasn’t there for any of his friends due to this masterplan these past few weeks, so he was really trying to catch up.

In the meantime, TJ asked Buffy honestly: “Do you think Cyrus likes this Bill?” – “Honestly, I am confused.” – “But the thing that he said about deserving someone better. Maybe I am not the best friend for him to have.” – “Oh, don’t be silly. He is so much more confident around you.” – “That’s the thing. He is the bravest person I know but was one even before we met.” TJ thought for a moment. Suddenly he pulled a book out of his backpack and put it on the table where Cyrus was sitting. He said goodbye to Buffy and left.

When Cyrus came back with the food and saw the book, he immediately became excited: “Wow! TJ is the best. We talked about this book for months and I couldn’t get it anywhere. But he said he would give it to me after he finished. What a quick reader.” Cyrus looked around, not seeing TJ anywhere. He sat down opposite to Buffy where TJ sat before and asked: “Where did he go? I need to thank him for this.”

Buffy was baffled by what she just witnessed from both the boys and the confusion of their friendship came back into the spotlight. She took the book and noticed that bookmark was still inside. She wanted to show Cyrus, but he was too busy packing up to leave.

Cyrus thought about TJ leaving and that made him even more determined to end this weirdness, so they can be normal friends again. He said goodbye to Buffy, leaving her with the whole second batch of baby taters.

Buffy slowly started to pick one baby tater after another when Amber sat down and asked: “What was that all about?” She never saw her brother to change moods so quickly and it wasn’t in Cyrus’ style to leave his friend alone either.

“I think I just became the third wheel for the most confusing friendship in the history of gay culture.” Buffy said with Amber empathetically nodding. Amber started eating the baby taters as well and slowly added to the conclusion: “I don’t think this was ever destined to be a friendship to be honest.” Both, the best friend and the sister, sat down together wondering what will Cyrus and TJ have to say to each other to realize their mutual affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800458311/frienship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-9-rehearse


	11. Chapter 10: Finish the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Finish the Scene: This is a direct continuation of Chapter 1 and thus get your promo gifs ready to compare the feels. (1324 words)

"I was asking about where you are hiding these days." 

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something."  

"I just couldn't help myself. I really want to spend more time with you as I wanted since the day we met."  

What does any of that even mean? Was Cyrus overthinking this? Could TJ actually like him back? Could this whole plan be for nothing? Should he just stop right now? Or should he just go and apologize to TJ for making him jealous? Even though that was not Cyrus' intention at all. He looked back at TJ and only saw a glance of his heart-broken face before he looked down to hide his feelings. Was he going to lose his friend? 

TJ just said it, he actually managed to say how he feels. And Cyrus seems not to care. Or was he not listening to him? Why is TJ's Underdog so distant and suddenly whatever is TJ saying goes in and out without ever being listened to? TJ felt helpless. If only Cyrus' lookback meant something. If only he just realized what TJ said. But if Cyrus was actually listening, TJ imagined all the different scenarios of rejection. Was he going to lose his friend? 

No! 

Cyrus couldn't bear losing TJ. He looked Bill up and down once again, but all he could see was his own gaze turning towards TJ behind him. If there was any chance Cyrus was hurting TJ with his actions, with this stupid plan to get over his crush - than it was not worth it. 

TJ couldn't bear losing Cyrus. That's why he kept his head down, trying to save their friendship and avoid the drama. But was it too late? Wasn't he already jealous?

As Cyrus looked back at Bill, there was again the frustration caused by Cyrus' absent-mindedness. He didn't even show him the footage yet. Bill asked if everything is alright and Cyrus took a while to answer. Eventually he knew there was only one way out of this situation: "I am sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this" Cyrus said, without realizing Bill's complete confusion about why he is sorry. Bill's smile didn't help the situation either. This boy was really fond of Cyrus... But he wasn't TJ.  

TJ watched Cyrus talking to Bill and suddenly felt out of place even more than he looked. That self-awareness and immediate need to leave, to just be somewhere else, was creeping in. Why did he suddenly felt so guilty for expressing his feelings? Could any of what he said hurt Cyrus' chances with this blond guy? All he wanted right now was to be alone and have a safe space to talk to Cyrus - just the two of them. It didn't look like that was about to happen. Cyrus was right here, yet he felt so distant talking to the other boy. So why wasn't TJ moving, and just staring into the ground? He still wasn't ready to look up. He wanted to prepare everything to leave but he didn't move either. Like there was still a chance for Cyrus to say something that would change things. 

Cyrus' instinct kicked in. He remembered the moment when TJ was standing on the side-lines of the basketball match he couldn't attend and the same way as before he wanted to be there for him now. Now that he apologized to Bill, it was time to say goodbye to his plan: "Here, look at the video yourself, there is something I really need to do right now." Cyrus turned around and walked towards TJ. 

Both Cyrus and TJ started walking towards each other. Nothing is going to stand in the way of their friendship. They are going to face the consequences of telling the other one EVERYTHING about their feelings. All the understanding faces over the last weeks were finally truly understanding. How could they misread the other one so bad? That's what having a crush so bad does to you. 

It just seemed that TJ was more ready: "I like you, ok? Underdog. I really like your company, your laugh, some of your jokes, your advice and the way you are kind to everyone. But most importantly, I like YOU." It really just went all out, just like that. Done! Now all TJ needed to do is to bite his lip and nervously wait for Cyrus' response. Or maybe just loose himself in his eyes as he stood right in front of him. There it goes... 

..."I like you, ok?" Cyrus heard TJ say. The words stopped the world for a moment. Right before Cyrus could say anything more, he just smiled with relief and fell into TJ arms hugging him. It all made sense. TJ opened up to Cyrus about so many things and they were always there for each other, so it was time for Cyrus to open up back: "Can we find some swings? I really need to calm down." he said still hugging TJ. Honestly it wasn't the swings Cyrus needed to calm down with, it was just being around TJ. Even though he would appreciate having the swings to sit on while talking everything over. 

Right away, TJ threw an understanding but cheeky face in Cyrus' direction. He signaled towards his bike and said: "I don't think I could do the stunts your blond friend just did but I might be able to take us to the park." TJ beamed with self-confidence and suddenly the words came back to him, suddenly talking to Cyrus was just as easy as it always was. TJ also started looking for the closest park with swings in his memory. Got it! It is amazing how he was immediately more alive next to Cyrus. 

Cyrus' distress came back for a moment. Not because he was unsure of what to do, but this time he actually felt guilty. He grabbed TJ's arm and pushed him towards his dirt bike: "Let's go then! And do NOT worry about my friend Bill. He'll just need to be flirty to someone else, hopefully not Iris' next crush." Cyrus felt bad for that running joke, but he wanted to make sure he can joke about these things with TJ now. 

TJ understood the reference as he remembered Cyrus mentioning dating Iris for a while. He didn't laugh though. Instead he stopped, causing Cyrus bumping into his chest as he was still trying to push him towards the bike. He held him by the side of his arms and said in the nicest tone of voice Cyrus ever heard: "I thought I was supposed to be the one to get us to our swings date?" The question just came out and TJ didn't feel nervous at all. He stared into Cyrus' eyes while boarding the bike and signaled for him to get on. 

This time the word “date” didn’t’ alarm Cyrus, instead it woke up all the butterflies in his stomach and made him clumsily jump. "All of my previous dates ended in disaster, are you sure?" Cyrus asked cautiously, masking his nervousness with a joke. He looked over at Iris who was at this point caught up to all the developments. She was probably more shook than Cyrus and looked so happy for him. So much so that she pulled up two thumbs into the air and winked. 

TJ saw Cyrus looking over at Iris and it only encouraged him to continue with his advances: "We'll see once we get there, but I have a feeling that Swinging High is already checked off your list of easy things you cannot do." TJ answered, handing Cyrus the spare helmet. 

"Thanks to you!!" Cyrus exclaimed as if his over-enthusiasm was strong enough to safe the gays. 

He sat behind TJ, unsurely placing his hands around his waist, which TJ immediately tied around himself with one hand and started the bike with the other: "Hold on tight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800514716/frienship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-10


	12. Chapter 11: Kiss the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Kiss the Scene: If you are one of those people who wants dessert at the beginning of supper this chapter is for you. (1503 words)

Cyrus held onto TJ long after they safely stopped by the park. He didn’t want to risk falling from the motorbike. TJ let him calm down for couple of seconds and they just stood there in the embrace. Cyrus could finally enjoy falling for the not-so-scary-basketball guy and he wanted to treasure every minute of it.

And then he fell. More precisely, TJ unexpectedly got up from the motorbike and let Cyrus fall. He reached out with his arm to help him get up and as Cyrus was on his feet, they just continued to hold hands.

Cyrus was the first one to say something: “This is nice.” His smile was worth a thousand words, so TJ just nodded in agreement to all the things yet unsaid.

“So, I like you, huh?” TJ brought back his confession from the race track. He didn’t feel the need to ask this next question but somehow it didn’t matter exactly what they talked about, as long as they talked everything over. “Do you like me back?”

“To the end of the swing set circle and back.” Cyrus said, being proud of his wordplay once again. It confused TJ a little bit as he started looking over to the swing set near them and comparing it to the whole wide world. So, Cyrus clarified: “There is no end to a circle? Get it?” He accompanied the explanation with the most enticing smile he could muster so TJ wasn’t even mad at the math reference.

They sat down on the swings, separately each on one. Then looked at each other and like they had the same idea at the same time, they got up and TJ walked over to Cyrus’ swing, sitting down in his place, while Cyrus sat down on his lap. This time TJ shared the sentiment about the situation out loud for both boys: “This is nice.”

It continued like this for couple more minutes, until Cyrus remembered something important: “Oh, I have this…” he jumped down and started looking through his backpack. TJ helped him until they found what they were looking for.

Cyrus brought TJ a book in return for the one he left with Buffy in The Spoon the other day. TJ squealed in excitement which was more than unusual for the basketball captain, but this book demanded it. He heard about this book but never knew Cyrus had it. “Where did you get this?” He asked.

“I had it since I was a child. It was part of my play library. It’s a children book after all. And you are such a quick reader, I thought you would appreciate a little lighter reading.” Cyrus answered with a smirk on his lip.

“Are you kidding me? Tango Makes Three is literally something I wanted since forever. I remember reading this when I was little but then I never found it again.” TJ explained in excitement.

“That sometimes happens.” Cyrus said and watched TJ flipping through the pages and admiring all the pictures of penguins. Cyrus just admired TJ’s childish spirit.

Then TJ suddenly said: “But I cannot take it. I haven’t finished the book I gave you yet. I just wanted to leave you a gift because I thought I was not good enough for you.” TJ’s expression was suddenly overcome with sadness, doubt and the residue of anger. Cyrus was slowly but surely realizing the implications of the past few weeks. It might have been in the past, but he wanted to make it right.

He started with the obvious line: “Are you kidding me? You are literally perfect for me.” But this moment asked for more deeper truth: “But if I would be honest… I thought my crush on you was as helpless as my previous crush on Jonah and I was afraid…”

“Afraid of what?” TJ was quick to interrupt because he could guess he wouldn’t like what Cyrus had to say.

“Afraid of my crush ruining our friendship.” Cyrus finally revealed. He went on to rumble about his masterplan to-get-over-his-crush, but TJ just shook his head in disbelief.

“Underdog, that’s enough. Can we just agree we were both a mess?” TJ said the truest words ever to be spoken. And he added a little bit of a flavored frankness: “Are you sure the friendship ever stood a chance?” They both laughed just a little, enough to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Point taken.” Cyrus agreed smacking TJ playfully into his arm, with no effect but a laugh from both not so much friends anymore. Cyrus suggested afterwards: “Then just take the book into the kids’ gym and I can visit it there whenever I want.”

TJ nodded in agreement: “It’s a date.”

“A Muffin and a Penguin are sitting in a tree…” Cyrus started singing being overcome with the sensation that he just heard those words spoken by a person he wished would say them to him.

Cyrus looking slightly up and TJ leaning towards him, their foreheads touched, and they said in unison: “This is nice.”

* * *

Dancing around like a crazy person, TJ tripped over the tree branch and fall to the ground, hurting his hand. Cyrus was swinging higher than usual, but he didn’t hesitate and jumped down to the ground and run towards TJ, adrenalin filling his body. Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom. He was used to his heart going like that when he hugged TJ – but this heartbeat was different. He was worried about him.

When he found TJ on the ground and leaned over to see if he is okay, the boy in question, who was holding his laugher up until that moment, started laughing franticly pulling Cyrus to the ground with him. They tickled each other for a moment until they were too exhausted to continue. They got up and Cyrus noticed TJ keeping one of his hands close to his chest.

“My hands are bruised.” TJ said with the look in his eyes that Cyrus just could not resist. He also believed him because the fall was not pleasant to watch and must have hurt to experience.

Cyrus took TJ’s hands into his and tended to them with the utmost care. TJ looked at Cyrus and didn’t want him to stop. But then he got even better idea. He started moving his fingers signaling Cyrus that his hands are fine now.

But as Cyrus said: “There you go-,” he interrupted him with the real plea that was in his head since they entered the park: “Huh, for some reason my lips are bruised too…”

Their eyes met, and nothing more had to be said. It took them long enough to confess their feelings to one another, they will not hesitate now. Cyrus quickly jumped on the closest rock to be of the same height as TJ and they kissed. It was something like a quick peck, except it lasted what felt like an eternity.

This was the real first kiss, Cyrus thought, because there seemed to be nothing that mattered beside it and it felt great. It ended prematurely because of how much Cyrus started grinning and both boys erupted in laughter. Cyrus losing balance and falling into TJ’s arms only made the hug that followed more enjoyable.

* * *

When the boys arrived back to The Spoon, they appeared to enter a cafeteria with none of their best friends nor family members in sight. They wanted to share the news with everyone – because they didn’t realize they were officially the last people to know about their bond. But that was okay, because their flirting never seemed to end.

They were in the middle of catching up for the last few weeks, when the door chimed, and Iris walked in. She noticed them immediately, but their eyes were just locked on each other, ignoring the tumult of the rest of the world. And Iris was okay with being part of the rest of the world, at least at this moment.

When the door chimed again, Andi entered not realizing what she came into, being immediately pulled to the side by Iris. These two didn’t talk that much but their support of Cyrus’ happiness had no boundaries. Soon they both just stalked their best friend from the other side of the cafeteria.

The third chime of the door was Buffy and as much as the girls tried to pull her to the side as well, she relentlessly took her own initiative. As soon as she noticed the two lovebirds, she took few huge and quick steps towards their table, smashing her hands in between their plates of baby taters and exclaimed: “I knew it!” She been knew and she would be clear about that: “It took you long enough. But don’t say I didn’t try to get you through all that mess.” She looked at TJ and back at Cyrus. “Both of you actually.”

The boys were ecstatic to see Buffy and they were both honest when they said in unison: “You were right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800590841/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-chapter-11-kiss


	13. Prologue: The Original Rant Before the Fic AKA Writer

There is a lot of theories going around about the #tyrus scenes from the Andi Mack Extended Trailer for Season 3A. All we know for sure is that Cyrus is in sort of an interaction with the new blond guy TM and TJ is watching them hurt, possibly jealous, and looking away. The second is them looking at each other in a cafeteria which seems to have some hope in both of their faces. 

There is a lot of theories going around Tumblr, and other sites but I am talking about relevancy, and I could comment on them separately but I will just state my theory and say why I think it is valid when it comes to Cyrus's and TJ's personality and character development so far in the series. 

First, I think that both Cyrus and TJ are coming into this scene with an evident crush on each other and that the blond guy cannot come between their actual feelings. That said, they might go through their friendship without directly addressing it and this is where all of the drama starts. I will unpack all of this in the story but I will point out something I find important about each, Cyrus and TJ, and what might influence their expression of their crushes to each other. It is very apparent that neither Cyrus, nor TJ are oblivious, that award belongs solely to Jonah, but that doesn’t mean they will just immediately understand what is going on in their lives. 

With Cyrus we have seen that he is quite unapologetic about the whole thing, as with everything, but there are also instances where he keeps his feelings to himself or doesn't quite go into detail about how much he is hurting. With his history with Jonah, and him being with Andi, I could imagine Cyrus being quite careful about his next crush. Obviously, he knows Buffy doesn’t like TJ, but he doesn't know TJ likes him (even though it’s quite obvious from their first interaction). I could very much imagine Cyrus even coming out to TJ without actually telling him he likes him and making up that he likes someone else (discount blond guy) which is where the jealousy comes from. But the main part of my theory is, that Cyrus will want to keep TJ as a friend, the same way he is friend with Jonah, and thus he might want to find a way to get over his crush and this is where the discount blond guy comes in. Part of this theory (and the fic) involves Iris because I really wanted to write a coming out conversation between Cyrus and Iris and showcase their friendship because it is very refreshing, they are just the same person. 

With TJ, I think we are going to get more angst. Mainly because there was an obvious amount of angst in TJ's life before he met Cyrus and if the angst is going to concern Cyrus, it will trigger TJ into a place where he will have no one to talk about it, unless he is brave enough to talk to Cyrus. The theories about discount blond guy being TJ's ex are interesting, but I think the face was more connected to TJ knowing Cyrus is gay and might potentially like the discount blond guy than the opposite. I am going to say it now, in the scene TJ looks very out of place with the motocross so I think he will join the race to be more around Cyrus, but it will backfire into the scene from the trailer. Now to the main part of the angst with TJ – we have seen TJ be very flirty around Cyrus and he obviously liked him first, so I think he will just assume things will progress naturally OR he doesn’t even realize how helpless TM he looks and behaves when around Cyrus. Someone might mention it to him, but I am not quite sure who (it might be Buffy just for the sake of the fic) and he might try to talk about it with Cyrus but find the conversation very hard. I actually think TJ might want to talk to Cyrus about his feelings for him straight away and not even see the issue, just because it was mostly TJ seeking Cyrus's help and company, he might just find it harder to word his feelings when they focus on Cyrus himself. 

There is one big part about the angst which touches on both Cyrus and TJ and that's the point in which Cyrus will be in the middle of trying to get over TJ (we know how Cyrus loves projects) and he will distance himself from him (obviously unsuccessfully but he might try anyway) and that will make TJ feel like he is losing Cyrus as a friend and he might look for the reason. We have seen how TJ overthinks the way people think about him, and if he will be faced with an alternative of Cyrus distancing himself for an unknown reason it just might trigger a lot of dark scenarios. 

So with all of this we are getting to the scene from the trailer, which I think will feature TJ confessing his feelings to Cyrus with his new found bravery, only for Cyrus to be completely absent-minded to what TJ says because he will be shook to see him in the same place (motocross) as his get-over-TJ project discount blond guy. Also imagine Cyrus trying to get over TJ when TJ comes along and all Cyrus can think of is how it is totally not working and he is screwed. So then Cyrus might just stop TJ from talking (out his feelings) because he is so frustrated his plan is not working and walk towards the discount blond guy. And while he is walking, or even talking to him, he starts going back to what TJ was saying and realizes the content, aka realizes TJ likes him back, so that’s why he looks back. In this moment TJ feels like he was just completely rejected by Cyrus and that he might be actually losing him even as a friend, that is why he looks jealous and sad. But he still doesn’t want Cyrus to see the pain which is, why he looks down. And the face Cyrus throws towards the discount blond guy (more like through him completely ignoring his flirting) is partly confusion as what TJ to him earlier, partly doubt if he understood him correctly and If TJ actually does like him, and partly quilt that if TJ does like him he just caused so much drama with this get-over-TJ project for nothing. 

Two things I am not sure about are: Whether they will talk all of the feels right there after that scene or later, presumably in the cafeteria. And whether the cafeteria scene actually doesn't happen before and is not one of those moments in which they look at each other with that 'that's my crush over there’ face but then end up just having an awkward friendly conversation which might later on trigger Cyrus's get-over-TJ project and TJ needing to talk to Cyrus about his feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800650026/frienship-with-an-expiry-date-prologue-the


	14. Epilogue: Chapter Guide and Writing Process

A little note to the process of writing the chapters and the whole concept of the fic. Don’t read if you don’t want to be spoiled. I started with all the chapters (and most of the names as well) at the very beginning because I had pretty good idea about the whole story and how it’s going to span out (more in Prologue).

The main two chapters, which are basically one long chapter split with a huge gap of backstory in between, are 1 and 10 – both take place around the “jealous TJ/blond boy scene” from the Extended Promo for Season 3 – they are also the most angsty ones and the ones I finished first and was most inspired to write. If you don’t want to read the whole thing (honestly who) then read at least these two as they could be considered as a one-off.

Then we have what I call backstory chapters, which is 2, 4 and 5 (previously just one chapter but I wrote too much and split it in two, but it makes sense don’t worry), 7 and 8. These chapters are the ones designed to present the drama between Tyrus. I wouldn’t say they are necessarily angsty as the angst is increased throughout until the finale but still.

As I am a huge Tyrus stan, I had to write some fluff chapters, so 3, 6 and 9 showcase TJ’s and Cyrus’ relationship in its best form and it’s just cute. Of course, depending where the chapter is in the story, it might contribute to the drama as well, but you’ll see.

The very last chapter was also planned from the beginning but almost as a healing patch after the suffering of the plot. I just like a good endgame that’s all.

So that’s it for the chapters. As you can see, the whole story switches between ups and downs. I would say that there is not much that happens overall but there is a lot that happens. I don’t know how to explain it. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The original Tumblr post:  
> http://merlinmeridianmerry.tumblr.com/post/178800706151/friendship-with-an-expiry-date-epilogue-chapter


	15. BONUS AU: "You know he likes you right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another spin on the whole Blond Guy promo scene.  
> Same name. (Blond Biker Boy Bill for the win) Different backstory.   
> Same love. Same tyrus. Different twists and turns.  
> (2866 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, another tumblr post inspired me again:  
> http://hes-with-me.tumblr.com/post/179383687547/what-if-blondie-isnt-a-bad-dude

The tension was spiralling. TJ was just about to beat Bill in the one-on-one race. Cyrus was watching the whole thing, safely on his two feet. And as they started to get off their bikes, he tried his hardest not to trip over the lumpy piles of uneven ground that was the racetrack.

“You won! TJ! I knew you would win!” Cyrus shouted as step by step he approached the tall boy, much taller now with his biker boots on. It didn’t help that the bumpy rocky ground sky-rocketed TJ and made Cyrus look up to give his congratulations.

TJ didn’t hesitate and immediately squatted low enough for him and Cyrus to face each other. Just like that, face to face, they stared at each other in excitement. TJ’s body started into a hug but then stopped half way as he realised he was still holding his helmet under one of his hands and a water bottle in the other. As busy as his hands were he still wanted to hug his underdog but was lost as to how to proceed.

Cyrus niftily understood TJ’s struggle and solved the queer issue for both. He spread out his arms and hugged TJ across both of his hands. So as much as Cyrus was smaller, it made this full-on embrace that much cuter. Cyrus loved supporting TJ in everything he did, just like this, just like he did for any of his friends. Cyrus also liked hugging TJ even if it meant finding an inventive way to do so, just like this. And as he did, he started to realise his intentions might not be that friendly after all. Heck his feelings were not been just-friendly around TJ for weeks now. The twitch in his eye, the tingling in his throat, the ba-boom ba-boom of his heart.

The hug lasted so long, TJ rested his head on Cyrus’ after a while. The hug might have not lasted that long and TJ might have just been that tired to do so, but he knew there was more to it. He felt there being more to it. He wanted the hug to last forever. And as his hands were full, he couldn’t resist his sudden urge to be an active part of this embrace. He dropped the two items, the helmet and water bottle, to the ground and used all his remaining strength to tickle Cyrus right where the new space between them had appeared.

The hug obviously ceased to exist, but neither of them broke out of it. Instead they both broke into a huge laughter that would bring attention of anyone in hearing distance. And it did. Bill looked over to them, smiling to himself as he saw his co-competitor have so much fun with his crush. It was to his surprise when Cyrus whispered something to TJ almost teasingly and started walking towards him.

“And good luck to you next time!” Cyrus said to Bill honestly as he approached. There was this kindness in his voice that could hold together any team spirit. Bill long ago recognised that Cyrus is truly the best fan to have around during training.

But then Cyrus’ tone changed, and Bill realised why he came over, it was because of TJ and the tease they played on each other: “But honestly, your form was better. I saw a bump on the road. Trust me!” Cyrus said all of that with a confidence that was very uncommon for the shy stuttering boy and it for sure quickly turned into a piping squeak: “Aghhh! This is so embarrassing!”

What followed could be only described as a puppy performing a newly learned trick for his favourite treat. Every time Cyrus turned to look at TJ’s reaction, he attempted his best look of confidence, but when his back faced TJ and his face was safely upon Bill, his nervousness shouted from his exhausted eyes. He was a try-hard though, and Bill was determined to help him with this one.

He could tell Cyrus was fond of TJ as much as he knew TJ was head-over-heels for Cyrus. From a certain point of view, it was obvious, but Bill was also privy to the knowledge from a trustworthy source, that is TJ himself, from about a week ago. At this moment the information seemed that more fascinating and gossip worthy, when he saw how much their mutual connection blossomed.

Cyrus folded his teasing cards and started his plea towards Bill: “Could you please pretend that I told something insightful and great about your bike performance. I need to persuade TJ that my bike-talk is believable but realistically I know nothing about bikes. I tried to watch some Youtube videos but I fall asleep half-way. I mean it was a five-minute video, but I still managed it somehow. OK, I am not interested in sports, but I need TJ to believe that in this moment I persuaded you I can talk like a biker, so … Yeah, full-throttle outlaw, kissing asphalt on my hog.” The top of the cake was Cyrus’ bike face that was performed with the clumsiest honesty Bill has ever witnessed.

“Hm, I feel bad. Honestly, this is too scheme for me. Why don’t you just tell him the truth?” Bill asked. Still shook and in mid-laughter from Cyrus attempt on the coolness.

“Don’t worry about that. He knows the truth. But this is a bet and I’m determined to win it.” Cyrus said even more swiftly than before. It was just the small exchange he and TJ had previously that involved – so did you manage to channel your biker fan slang yet? – I have some new kicks, you wanna hear them? – I think I am now immune to your muttering, try it on someone else please! – that made Cyrus walk over to Bill and make this offer. What a better way to impress a friend than with a little charade.

Bill wasn’t buying it though and, in his attempt, to stir the conversation he nodded towards TJ and pointed out: “You would do anything for TJ, wouldn’t you? More than for any other friend?”

It was an innocent remark, but in Cyrus it woke up a feeling partly pleasant and terrifying at the same time. He stopped, his heart started palpitating, even though TJ was a great deal feet away. All he could consciously think about was how good it was that TJ couldn’t hear that remark and observe Cyrus’ reaction.

But his subconscious took the chance in the moment. For in front of him, there stood someone TJ trusted, one would think comparably as much as to Cyrus, so with all that confidence that was brewing under his feelings, he asked: “Is it really that obvious?”

“Eh. Your crush? Kind of.” Bill affirmed back. He couldn’t say it with more kindness in his voice. He was a good friend to TJ and he saw how much Cyrus liked TJ. What could be the harm in helping them get together. That fought became even stronger when he saw how Cyrus’ head fell to the ground. Suddenly he looked so embarrassed, secretive, closed off.

Cyrus moved away, heading out of the race track, but Bill stopped him in his way. They now stood closer to each other and TJ noticed that. He was in the middle of packing his stuff by his motorbike and his head rose up. His eyes were on the two other boys. What were they talking about for so long? And as Bill hold Cyrus by his arm turning him towards himself and saying something with a smile, TJ suddenly felt his whole chest drop to the ground. All his thoughts were spiralling, and he replayed his and Cyrus’ previous hug million times over in his head. It made him happier in the confusion of it all. He longed to meet Cyrus’ eyes that could let him know everything is still the best between them two. Them two and not Cyrus and Bill.

And as Bill took Cyrus by the arm to stop him from leaving, he did everything in his power to undo the harm his honesty caused. He realised Cyrus might be slightly oblivious to TJ’s feelings, but he was sure he shares the same feelings back. So, he calmly almost whispered but with enough volume to be sure Cyrus gets the message: “You know he likes you right?”

“Whaaa…” Cyrus bewilderment could speak volumes but then he turned over to face TJ, with the hope of confirmation of what he just heard. But as TJ met his gaze, those same bright kind eyes dropped to the ground.

TJ looked away out of pure illogical jealousy. And he knew it. He knew there was no reason to be jealous of Cyrus with Bill. But maybe he was jealous of the possibility of Cyrus with someone else entirely, the possibility of Cyrus not liking him enough to have crushes on other people. But then again, TJ had no reason to believe Cyrus did like him at all. He never asked. Every day his crush on his best friend grew stronger, his fear of rejection tinted his judgement. And now it all seemed to come to an end. A rejection at last. He started getting ready to leave.

As TJ was sitting on his bike all sulky and jealous, Cyrus was still in shock attempting to find the answers with an empty-look on his dazed face. Bill smiled at Cyrus one last time and interfered in his deep thought: “If you don’t believe me, ask him yourself.” It was the one last tease, tease on their great communication that always seemed to stumble only to annoy their friends.

Cyrus and his deep thoughts woke up from their slumber and he looked Bill up and down. He had no reason not believe him and so he took the good news to his heart, turned around and started walking back towards TJ. If he would have sleeves to roll up, you could even say it would be a gesture of putting his heart onto those sleeves and wearing it as he approached to confront his crush. If this turns out to be true, he felt like they deserve all the teasing about their little miscommunications.

“Hey, Teej.” Cyrus stops right in front of the other boy’s bike and starts playing with the front mirror.

“Cyrus, eh…” TJ says startled, suddenly regretting he didn’t leave in time and stayed on, only to mope about his feeling.

“So, I don’t know how to start this.” Cyrus confessed.

“Start what?” TJ was intrigued by this, so he decided to give in and listen to what Cyrus has to say. There is no way he is going to leave now.

“Start this conversation I want to have with my best friend.” Cyrus said queerly, confusing even himself in the process.

“I’m sure you can talk to Buffy and Andi about anything.” TJ replied.

“Oh no, I meant… Nevermind, I’ll start again. Can I ask you something?” Cyrus tumbled over his words like they would be the tiniest but sharpest rocks on the race track.

“Oh. Now I get it! Oh. Your best friend at your service, I guess.” Something in TJ’s voice shifted from excitement to sadness very quickly that Cyrus didn’t know what to take away from it.

A thunderstorm of words came out of Cyrus, as if with every additional word, the weight of the question decreased: “So basically, Bill told me you like me. Like “like” like me. And I don’t know if it’s true. Like if you told him that or if he just thinks he figured it out. But if it’s not true and you don’t like me that’s totally fine. More than fine. I would be fine with that. But I just wanted to make sure. Like if you care about me more than just a friend, because we talked about…”

“Crap!” TJ suddenly said, turning around in his bike. “I do like you, ok?” It sounded almost snarky. And it might as well be, because TJ started his engine and slowly but with rapid acceleration started to move the bike in the way of the passage from the race track. His emotions were twisted. All he could hear was Cyrus saying he would be more than fine with TJ not liking him. The whole queer vibe of the questioning. The fact he didn’t wanted to deal with Cyrus knowing. And the betrayal of his secret. But most of all it was the rejection he heard in what Cyrus was asking. How unsure he seemed to be about the revelation. And that gave him the panic to start off the engine and attempt to run away.

But Cyrus was no longer confused. He knew both sides of the story after all now. He knew he himself liked TJ and now he finally was completely sure TJ liked him back. He started running in the direction of the moving bike. It was a difficult run, partly because Cyrus could not be expected to be a good runner and partly for the steep terrain. But nothing could stop Cyrus now. Well maybe his own legs could. He stumbled and fell. He got back up though and continued running, shouting with all his strength left: “Not-so-scary-basketball guy, stop!”

TJ heard that and stopped the bike. When he turned around he saw Cyrus falling to the ground once again. All his doubts left him as he got off the bike and rushed towards the boy who now laid amidst a valley of surrounding clay.

“Are you okay, underdog?” TJ asked as he squatted next to Cyrus once again that day.

Cyrus hold up his hand, over-performing his injuries, waiting for TJ to try and help him get up. In the moment their fingers intertwined, he pulled TJ towards him and they ended up puddling in the mud all around. It wasn’t messy, but it was uplifting for sure. They laughed as they got up. Kind of helping each other and kind of using the other to help themselves. It was a selfish collaboration of sorts.

But after that, all came back to reality for the two boys as they looked at each other. Their stares not only met, they stroke every candid bone in their body and they began to talk. Both at the same time that is: “I’ll go first.” “You’ll go first.”

Until eventually Cyrus stated that it would be for the best if he would start as there is one important detail TJ needs to know: “I like you too, dumbass.”

And there it was.

No confusion. No miscommunication. No doubt.

Just two boys liking each other. Standing in front of each other. Being totally in awe of one another.

So what else could happen then a touch of their hands. A push toward one another. And a kiss.

It was a peck. For TJ it felt like it lasted forever, like the wait was finally over and he never wanted to kiss anyone but Cyrus. For Cyrus the feeling had far from resembling his first kisses, for this time the trembling in his stomach tuned in the song the butterflies sing when young Cyrus’ fall in love for the first time.

Their heads stayed close to each other for another minute or so. There was no one to count the time anymore. And as their hands found their way around each other’s waists only to meet at the back of their necks, widening their grins, there was no doubt there two boys were not just best friends anymore. And they would see it soon as well.

“So, do you like me more than chocolate chocolate chip muffins?” TJ asked teasingly, smirking down at Cyrus as they finished off their hug.

“That depends how this conversation with my best friend finishes off.” Cyrus returned the smirky note. What more, Cyrus Goodman was flirty, he found trust and comfort in TJ to do that.

“Seriously? What more do I have to do for you to relieve me from my best friend’s service?” TJ followed the narrative of the joke, knowing very well where it went.

“Just a weekly dose of these,” Cyrus kissed TJ on the cheek and continued: “and a daily dose of these,” as he intertwined all their fingers and their hands got lost in one another. And as he started to tickle TJ with his spare hand, there began the big chase across the rocky terrain again. This time much more fun and games.

“And a constant reminder that we can call each other “boyfriend”” TJ finished off by his bike, making sure to quote that dreaded word for both of Cyrus’ girl best friends because he knew very well how Cyrus was sick of hearing it.

But Cyrus enjoyed the word this time. He stopped on the other end of TJ’s bike and smiled widely as ever before: “Wow, is that even possible. I guess it is. Look at us!”

TJ motioned toward his bike and they both got on, riding off towards the sunset. Living happily ever after.


End file.
